Fought for
by thedarkersister3
Summary: A snippet of Harry's life after the war. This is very old, back from my beginning stages of writing. just thought I would post it. enjoy


Harry sat quietly, his eyes staring out at the dawn as, his entire body tingling with the sense of peace that radiated from the figure sleeping next to him on the window seat. Looking into the quiet morning, he smiled, gently brushing the blond hair away from the sleeping face. Harry sighed, standing from the seat, stretching out his body, ridding it of the cramps that threatened to send him to the hospital wing for some painkillers. Though, he thought, I could just say they're for him. Yawning, he looked back at his blond companion, his smile widening ever so slight at the relaxed position he found his cohort.

Draco Malfoy lay curled in a ball, in the fetal postion, his arm wrapped protectively around his pale flat stomach, his other one curled under his head, cushening it from the rough surface of the seat on which he slept. His long, white blond hair was spread around him, bathing him in rays of pure starlight, making him all the more angelic, all the more beautiful. He stirred, his nose wrinkling slightly, as if to smell out the problem. The arm wrapped around his stomach unfurled, seeking out the missing piece, finding only empty space. Lifting his head, he sleepily looked up, his storm cloud eyes piercing the very room. A smile curved his mouth as his eyes settled on to the man that stood before him.

"Good morning." said Draco, smiling sleepily as he looked at Harry, before laying back down.

"Hey." said Harry, leaning down to kiss his lover, running his hand through the pale blonde hair."Are you hungry? You need to eat more now that --"

"Harry, love, we just found out, the baby has yet to cause me to have any inconviences. But, yes I am hungry."

"Ok, what do you want?'

"Whatever is around, I guess."

"I'll go find you something."

* * *

Months later

Harry stood outside, pacing, his knees feeling weak but unable to stop the jittery nerves that made his strong broom, and wand worn hands shake. Ron sat on the seat that Harry had vacated, his eyes hair covering is blue eyes as he slept, his mouth slightly open. Hermione looked at the man in front of her, watching his movements, and giggling ever so gleefully.

Harry turned to look at her, his brows creased in a frown as the witch laughed all the more."What?"

Hermione just shook her head, wiping away her tears of mirth, as she looked at him, shaking her head."He'll be fine, Harry."

"How do you know?"

"He was raised by two of the strongest wizards of our time, was tortured and raped, hid over a hundred children in the Forbidden forest, fought in a war, finished his education on time (which no one else was able to, mind you), became one of the youngest potions masters and professor at Hogwarts, has headed up **hundreds** of campaigns to strengthen education as well as strengthen heritage ties, **AND** married you."

"But this is different."

"Did I fail to mention the torture? Because if I did let me reiterate. TORTURED and RAPED and then lived to MARRY YOU."

"But....but."

"But nothing, Harry. He's strong, I daresay, almost unstoppable. Get over the hero complex. He doesn't need to be saved."

Harry stood there silently, his face taking on a dark look as he stared at the young woman in front of him. Just as he opened his mouth to begin the argument again, the door was flung open. Madame Pomphrey stood in the doorway, a smile etched into her face, as she looked at the group of people that stood waiting. "You may go and see him now, Harry." said the medi-witch, side-stepping the young man as he bounded into the room.

Harry ran through the rooms, his dark eyes searching out his lover, fear and excitement gripping his heart as he came to a halt in front of their bedroom door. Catching his breath, he reached for the door knob, feeling the cool, metal under his hand, the appendage refusing to turn the knob and allow him access. Shutting his eyes, breathing deeply, he opened the door, steeling himself for the role he was entering.

Draco lay in their large bed, his pale, frail, looking body propped up against numerous pillows, his platinum blonde hair sweat soaked and pulled back from his face in a messy bun, one of Harry's loose white shirts hanging off of his body. Harry let out a breath, taking a hesitant step forward, his eyes falling upon the small bundle in Draco's arms, his breath catching in his throat, causing the blonde to look up at him, a tired smile making its way onto the blonde's beautiful face. "Hey." said Draco, his eyes gazing at Harry.

Harry walked over to the bed, kneeling almost reverently at Draco's bedside, staring at the little bundle in his lover's arms. He reached out, his rough fingers gently caressing the tiny being that slept, tufts of thick, curly, dark hair peeking out of the blanket. "Merlin." Harry whispered, feeling the new skin under his fingers."Merlin, Dray."

Draco laughed slightly, causing the little being to whimper, shifting to be more comfortable against the blonde."Hold him." he said simply, watching as Harry started.

"Dray, I'll...I'll hurt him." said Harry, his dark eyes becoming even darker in worry.

"No, you won't, Harry, trust me." said Draco, gently offering their baby to his sire. Harry carefully took the baby, his body tense, as he settled on the bed.

"That's your son, Harry." Draco whispered, softly. "That's what you fought so hard for. For me and him. For us."

Tears welled up in Harry's emerald eyes as he stared down into the face of his son, sobs slowly taking hold of his body, as he thought of the blood spilt, of the blood that sullied his own hands, of the blood that his son wouldn't have to bear. Nodding his head, he lent forward, taking Draco's lips in a kiss, their tears mingling, relief at the thought of their son's future playing in their minds.


End file.
